Cajita de chocolates
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Tashigi, no pudo evitar regañarse a sí misma, y no era para menos, había cedido totalmente a sus impulsos. ¡Cómo pudo haber caído, él era su capitán y su superior!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a E. Oda, su mangaka. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Personajes:** Smoker y Tashigi.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

**Summary:** Tashigi, no pudo evitar regañarse a sí misma, y no era para menos, había cedido totalmente a sus impulsos. ¡Cómo pudo haber caído, él era su capitán y su superior!

Bueno, apenas comienzo a ver One Piece, así que disculpen si todavía mantengo a los personajes en los rangos viejos, pero por la parte que he leído en el manga todavía no dicen qué cargos irán a ocupar así que decidí dejarlos como estaban luego de la Saga de Arabasta.

Disculpen mis errores, tengo tiempo que no escribo fanfics así que he perdido el toque… y perdonen los OoC que pueda haber, ciertamente, así que cualquier error me lo dicen para tenerlos en cuenta para la próxima. Bueno, saludos, espero que les guste, o les agrade.

**Caja de chocolates**

Salió con prisa de la tienda. Inhalaba y exhalaba como si de ello dependiera su vida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y todavía algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Su cabello escondía parte de ese reciente rubor que ya había comenzado a desaparecer. Ella, Tashigi, no pudo evitar regañarse a sí misma, y no era para menos, había cedido totalmente a sus impulsos, peor, había considerado atractiva la idea en primer lugar. Y todo eso, se debía a que había escuchado acerca de una tradición local de aquella isla: "regalar chocolates es lo ideal para confesar tus sentimientos, ya que si el chico acepta tu presente, significa que él te corresponde".

Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo ante la idea y más, cuando recordó el destinatario de aquel inusual obsequio. Escondió la caja de chocolates —que por cierto, era gris con un lazo rojo y a un lado una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de la víctima en cuestión— en su chaleco de la marina. Pero, inclusive con la evidencia oculta, su sonrojo no terminaba de desaparecer y ni que decir de los nervios. Así que no se sorprendió que apenas escuchó a sus subordinados llamarla, la morena casi se caiga del susto, hecho que intentó disimular dando la orden para regresar al navío. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a traicionarla… ¡cómo pudo haber caído, él era su capitán y su superior! ¡Ella era una marina por Dios, debería estar buscando a esos piratas que la hicieron dudar de su concepto de justicia!

Pero, después de todo, era una mujer. Así que empezar a sentir algo por aquel espécimen masculino que tenía por jefe era inminente, y más con la ayuda que le prestó —a su forma, pero lo hizo— después de lo acontecido en Arabasta. Además, tenía que agregar que Smoker a pesar de su carácter no era un hombre feo. Ciertamente, el fumador era considerado atractivo para el sexo femenino y la principal prueba de ello era que la hermosa capitana Hina, hacía cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Tashigi, era todo lo contrario a esa mujer: débil, "poco agraciada" y torpe, muy torpe; lo que un hombre no querría en una fémina.

Al llegar al barco, la joven sargento abandonó todos esos pensamientos negativos y tomó una decisión: si Smoker no se enteraba de los dulces, nada pasaría y todo seguiría como siempre. Era sencillo, y por ende, lo que haría. Acomodó sus lentes y salió corriendo hacia el salón de esgrima donde solía practicar con la espada, después de todo, lo mejor para liberar su tensión era entrenar para ser más fuerte. Sin embargo, al llegar no contó con que sus gafas se resbalaran de su rostro y terminara tropezando en el camino con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento, su fuerte e imponente presencia delataba al fumador por excelencia. Con torpeza, recogió y acomodó sus lentes pidiendo disculpas repetidas veces a su superior, agachando la cabeza mientras lo hacía.

Incómoda por el silencio repentino, ya que normalmente el hombre habría soltado aunque sea un bufido levantó su cabeza para ver lo que lo mantenía callado. Mala elección, porque lo que vio casi la mató de la impresión: Smoker viendo la cajita de bombones, leyendo la etiqueta con su nombre mientras fumaba uno de sus tabacos. Se debatió entre salir corriendo, fingir demencia o decir que no era lo que pensaba —la descartó inmediatamente por ser una pésima excusa, además de cliché— pero el shock no la dejaba reaccionar. Tan absorta se quedó la chica, que ya el intimidante hombre estaba dándole la espalda con el obsequio en una de sus manos.

—¡Tashigi! —la llamó.

—¿Sí, señor? —respondió por reflejo la morena.

—¿No tenías algo que hacer?

—Sí, señor —respondió apenada.

—Pues, ¿qué esperas?

—Voy enseguida. Lamento quitarle el tiempo —exclamó tratando de disimular la vergüenza de la escena anterior.

Apenas acabó de hablar, la joven marina se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando escuchó la voz del mayor.

—Por cierto, los acepto —inhaló una bocanada de humo a su tabaco y lo soltó a los pocos segundos—. Pero, que no sea una distracción, mi pequeña dama.

Tashigi asintió contenta, aunque su rostro parecía serio por dentro sentía que sus emociones bailaban, literalmente junto con un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No me diga así, capitán —fue lo que alcanzó a tartamudear antes de desaparecer de la vista del mayor.

El cazador blanco sonrió de lado guardando la caja en uno de sus bolsillos. Francamente, esa mujer nunca cambiaría, solo alguien tan torpe como ella podría haber perdido la nota en donde había escrito el significado de ese presente. Pero, después de todo, ella sería la única a la que le hubiese aceptado dicho obsequio.

**Fin**

**Acepto tomatazos, críticas, amenazas de muerte y demás. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
